


Fuck The Alien Law

by bluesoob



Series: Alien!Sapnap and dream :] [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alien sapnap and dream, Aliens, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Fluff, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, human george sapnap and quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoob/pseuds/bluesoob
Summary: George gets abducted during his midnight stroll by an alien that is having a strangely human school experienceorDream lost all his notes on Earthlings, Sapnap isn't responding and he probably just broke around 15 laws but that's okay because at least he wont fail his finals and has a cute human in his space cabinI AM NOT SHIPPING THE IRL PEOPLE!!! I AM SHIPPING THEIR DREAM SMP CHARACTERS
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Alien!Sapnap and dream :] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Fuck The Alien Law

**Author's Note:**

> I know that is like a rlly shitty fic but i like the idea so much that i couldnt just not write it-
> 
> Anyway please ignore all the grammar mistakes i might've made english isn't my first language :]

George was very confused  
  
And that's saying something, considering he has Karl and Quackity as his friends  
  
Anyways back to the issue at hand. Why is he suprised you may ask?  
  
He just got sucked up by an UFO on his midnight walk. Now THAT'S weird. He's scared but also very intrested in where the fuck he is.  
  
He looks around, the room being made of a metal (or so he assumed), it had a bed, a desk that was empty accept for some weird sticks and a place on the other side of the room that looked like a kitchen  
  
George heard something from his right and snapped his head to look. There was a strangely human looking being? alien? there...  
  
He stared, analyzing it- It had yellow eyes and a mask over it's left eye, which had a strangely cute smiley face on it, ripped jeans and a yellow hoodie with the same smiley face. It was also weirdly handsome  
  
' **What's with the smiley faces on this dude** ' George thought, scrunching his nose. The alien honestly looked extremely nervous and intrigued at the sane time  
  
"...hi?" George hesitantly looked at the alien "um...I'm currently scared for my life, because i was literally abducted by an UFO which sounds ridiculous, so please explain yourself" Thank god he can keep calm, he didn't talk Quackity and Karl out of getting arrested multiple times for nothing  
  
"Oh god I'm so sorry" The alien spoke (' **In an amazing voice** ' might George add)  
  
"You have no idea how many rules I'm breaking right now and I'm so sorry for taking you like that, but i lost all my notes on Earth and Earthlings and i really need help but Sapnap isnt responding and I really don't wanna fail-" The alien rambled out almost too fast for George to catch "I promised my ղαɾí* that i wouldn't fail, anyways i have mid-terms is that how you say it? on Earthlings and their Customs + Likes/Dislikes and i really need help learning it please help me" the alien ended clumsily  
  
*ղαɾí [héjí] - Mom, Mother  
  
George stared for a bit, trying to process the information given to him  
  
"So" He started "you're not human" the alien nodded "and you're learning about humans"   
  
"Earthlings" the alien corrected  
  
"Same thing" George responded before continuing  
"and you lost all your notes on us" the alien nodded yes again "and you thought that the best way to not not fail was to break multiple laws of the Alien world-"  
  
"The թҽբԵísα* not world but i dont think Earthlings have a term for that..." it responded  
  
*թҽբԵísα [barfíze] - just a name for the type of rule that Sapnap and Dream are a part of(this is completely made up and not real)  
  
"Uh okay i have no idea what that means" George thought for a bit before continuing "-and put yourself in danger of being arrested"  
  
"no arresting but something like that yes" the alien said  
  
" you mean 'not arrested' because you're talking about the possible future not what's happening right now" George responded before being able to stop himself  
  
"Oh okay!" it responded happily "i think i chose a good earthling! You look like you know a lot"  
  
"uh... thanks?" George responded unsure of what to say "You sound really stupid, considering you're risking your life for a test"  
  
"oh... yeah i guess i didn't really think about it like that, but I'm not stupid! I just don't want to fail" The alien huffed  
  
It took a few slow steps towards George, probably to not scare him, and offered its hand.  
  
George looked at the hand a bit before taking it and being pulled up onto his feet with suprising strenght  
  
"Uh well... since you're here i should introduce myself right? That's what Earthlings do yes" the alien said out loud   
  
"Um... I'm Dream! I use he/him pronouns and you?"  
Drea stuck out his hand which George took  
  
"That sounds like you practised it out loud" George giggled letting go of the aliens -Dreams- hand  
  
"Well yes i did is that a problem?" Dream asked confused  
  
"Not at all" George answered "I'm George, I also use he/him pronouns, nice to meet you"  
  
Dream smiled feeling accomplished  
  
A bit of an akward silence passed before George spoke up  
  
"So... what do you need to know? I assume that's why you abducted me in the first place" he asked  
  
Dreams eyes lit up "You'll help?"  
  
"Yes i will" George answered, giggling a bit "It's just like helping my friends for their exams. Accept i don't know you. And you're an alien. And you're taking a class on humans and not Science or History" George joked a bit   
  
"I know I'm not human but i still need to learn you know. It's not like i know everything from birth" Dream retorted  
  
"Yes yes i know. Now ask away, I'll answer as best i can, i don't think I'll know everything though. In case i dont know i have my phone so we can google it" George said without thinking "Google knows almost everything so we should be fine"  
  
"Google? Who is that?" Dream asked "It's impossible for anyone to know everything you know! Not even we know everything, so the google earthling is probably lying to you" He said confidently  
  
George stared a bit before bursting into laughter, unable to contain it  
  
Dream stared at him confused "Hm? What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh my god- i can't-" He said between his laughter  
  
"You look really cute laughing but you're still not telling me what's funny" Dream pouted  
  
George froze up a bit and, blushing looked at Dream "Did you just call me cute?"  
  
"Yes? is that a problem?"   
  
George shook his head a bit to get rid of his blush, even if it didn't help "Um no" he answered  
  
"Anyways, Google isn't a person it's a search engine. It's a place where many people make sites or places where they put their knowlege, and other people look at it to learn."  
  
Dream looked at George amazed with stars in his eyes, looking like he just discovered a new breed of puppy that's too cute to comprehend- okay that's a bit weird, but basically he looked amazed  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" George asked  
  
" That's so cool! So you share information with eachother?"  
  
"Well obviously"  
  
"I wanna know mo-"  
  
"No. I'm here to make sure you dont fail your mid-terms not talk to you about search engines."  
  
"Oh come on now" Dream said sounding dissapointed  
  
"Well, what do you need to know?"  
  
"Okay fine. I need the basic Customs, so like societal norms and what's acceptable to do in public and what isn't. The second one is basically hobbies like uh... Games i think? and sports" Dream answered trying to remember what his notes were about  
  
"Oh that's quite easy" George answered "Could i get a chair or something please? We've been standing in the middle of your room for the past 20 minutes"  
  
"Oh sorry! Um i have one chair and i can sit on my bed?" Dream asked hesitantly  
  
"Sure"   
  
And so the lesson began. The talked about what to do and not to do in public, the pyramid scheme, the government and other less important stuff.  
  
George had to remind Dream to take notes multiple times or else he wouldn't be able to revise tomorrow right before his exams. The way Dream concentared on taking the notes was adorable.  
  
Dream got too invested in some topics. and started rambling about simular things he knew, but they eventually got the first part down in about 2 hours.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
George was so happy it was the weekend or else he would've been dead at school.  
  
"So how School going for you? As you can probably tell mine is going not so well" Drean laughed a bit after closing his notes to take a break  
  
"It's going okay actually. My school work is piling up but i have it planned out so it should be fine. I'm a programming major at No name University"  
  
"That sounds really cool actually! Any friends?"  
  
George smiled a bit thinking "Yes i have some. But my closest ones are Karl and Quackity. We've known eachother since high school."  
  
"That must be nice" Dream smiled "I have a ton of friends as you would say! Here we say յαզl* actually"  
  
*յαզl [ľeuwi] - friends (յαզ - friend)  
  
"Your language is actually really interesting you know" George said  
  
"You think so?" Dream wondered before continuing about his friends "My closest յαզl are Sapnap, who is very flirty, cool and very nice and Sam, who is mature, calm and extremely kind. Sapnap actually has the same classes as me but Sam is older then us so he is learning other stuff. I really love them with all my heart though"  
  
"You say it in such a loving tone too, i have no doubt that you do." George replied, slightly amazed at how an alien can be so expressive. He doesn't know what he expected aliens to be like though...  
  
"You think so?" Dream asks  
  
"Yeah i do. I wish i was able to express my love for my friends but I'm not that good at it. Doesn't mean i dont try though" George says  
  
Dreams aura was so calming it made George want to say all his worries.  
  
"Well let's go to the second part. Even if i dont know you well, failing your exam upsets me if you went through so much trouble to bring me here." George says  
  
"Alright!" Dream answers, opening his notes and writing down his questions   
  
"By the way i think that if they're your friends, they know you love them and notice it from all the things you do for them" Dream looked up at George smiling before looking back down at his notes  
  
George felt a bit of his worries dissapear  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay all done! Thank you so much once again!" Dream exclaimed  
  
"No problem. I'm glad i could help" George smiled a little looking at Dreams wide smile  
  
"Okay I can take you back on Earth in about.... um 30 minutes? We didn't wander too far suprisingly"  
  
Oh yeah they were in an UFO how did he forget  
  
"I completely forgot we were in a floating plate" He said  
  
"Oh" Dream answered "Well I'll go to the front to take you back"  
  
"Um... can i come too? Do you have a free seat?"  
  
Dream seemed a bit suprised, before smiling like an idiot once again "There is! Come on lets go!" He took Georges hand and pulled him along into a small and short passageway.  
  
Georges heart skipped a beat. His hands were a bit smaller than Dreams so they fit together perfectly  
  
"Sorry it's so small" Dream spoke up  
  
"No worries, it's actually big to me. It's small to you because you're absolutely giant"  
  
"You think so? I mean i am a bit above average but not by that much"  
  
"Jesus christ you're all giants" George scoffed playfully  
  
"Or maybe you're just tiny" Dream chuckled

"I AM NOT TINY" George yelled but was immediatelly silenced by the beauty in front of him  
  
A silent 'wow' fell from his lips as ho looked at the galaxy in front of him filled with beatiful shades of blue. He assumed theres more colors but the most prominent ones to him were the blues  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" Dream said walking towards the seats in front of the steering wheel and sitting down  
  
"It's mesmerising" George said still amazed by the sight in front of him  
  
"I know, but if you don't want to end up with broken bones you should come here, sit down and strap in" Dream said, messing around with the controls of the spaceship  
  
George huffed but quickly went to sit down next to Dream, who strapped him in so he doesn't fly out of his seat  
  
Their faces got so close at one point that George could feel Dreams breath on his cheek and see his freckles  
  
The non-human was breath-takingly beautiful no matter the angle  
  
When Dream strapped himself in too he asked "Ready to go home?"  
  
George thought for a bit "Will i ever see you again?"  
  
Dreams eyes widened from suprise "You want to see me again?"   
  
"...yes"  
  
"Say it again"  
  
George looked puzzled "What? Why?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
George sighed "Yes Dream i want to see you again"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Dream how many times do i ha-" George opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to see  
Dream looking at him with the softest of smiles, his eyes filled with suprise and pure happiness. He really is like a puppy  
  
"Thank you. I'll make sure to return" Dream spoke breaking the silence but keeping the atmosphere alive  
  
"After it's legal of course" and just like that the atmosphere was no more  
  
George sighed "Of course after it's legal you arse. I'm don't want to see you again in alien jail. I don't think they'd even let a human in"  
  
"I wouldn't wanna be in there either" Dream laughed  
  
Dream started up the ship when George asked  
  
"Why were you so suprised that i wanted to see you again?"  
  
Dream stayed quiet for a bit before answering  
"Because I'm well.. not an earthling? and you are. We aren't even from the same planet. I learned in class that earthlings can be very judging creatures"  
  
George thought about if for a bit  
  
"While yes some humans can be very judging, especially to new things and species, I am not one of those people. Yes i haven't seen your more non-human qualities but that doesn't bother me. I've experienced your personality and you are one of the nicest beings I've ever met. Don't put yourself down like that okay?"  
  
George could see Dream blush at his words  
  
"Um yeah.. that- yes thank you, let's go?" Dream stuttered out  
  
George saw Dream needed a bit to calm down, so he just answered with a quick "Sure"  
  
And in that moment they went off towards Earth filling the air with George saying random facts about his world and Dream being amazed at the things humans invented over the years  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
George stood in the entrance of the spaceship  
  
"Well bye Dream. It was nice meeting you, make sure you use that old phone i gave you to text me."  
George said stepping out of the spaceship  
  
"Of course i will! Thank you so much, we'll see each other soon promise!" Dream hugged George for the last time before closing the entrance and flying off  
  
George sighed before looking around. He was right in front of his appartment building, how convenient. He didn't even know how people didnt notice a whole spaceship land here but he was too tired to care. It was 6 AM he has a right to be tired.   
  
Oh god he hoped Karl and Quackity weren't worried althought he doubts it. They were probably hard asleep.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
George woke up to the sound of his two roomates (and coincidentally his best friends) arguing in the kitchen over what to order for lunch he assumed  
  
"oh god is it lunch time already?" He mumbled looking at his watch  
  
11:26 AM  
  
' **I guess they're just hungry then** ' He thought  
  
He put on a shirt since he didn't sleep with it and went downstairs to check on them. He came into the kitchen see his 2 best friends playing tug-of-war with a phone  
  
"NO QUACKITY GIVE IT BACK I WANT PIZZA"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP KARL, IM CHOOSING TODAY AND ITS GONNA BE QUESADILLAS"  
  
' **I don't wanna deal with this today I'm so tired** '   
  
"Oh hey George! QUACKITY STOP TUGGING WE'RE GONNA HAVE PIZZA"  
  
"You look like you didn't sleep for shit George" Quackity laughed at George before yanking the phone out of Karls hands causing him to fall backwards and Karl to fall on top of him  
  
The sound of fall made George cover his ears  
  
"Good morning to you too idiots. And thank for pointing it out you arse." George lightly snapped back  
  
He finally took a good look at his roomates and noticed their eye bags and the fact that they look like they just woke up  
  
"You two don't look like you got any sleep either. What were you doing?" George asked yawning  
  
"Don't tell me you were helping an alien study for his test on Earth" He snickered thinking they would deny it, call him an idiot and start arguing over the food they wanted again  
  
He looked back up at Quackity and Karl staring at him with widened eyes and in disbelief  
  
"Wait did you actually do that"  
  
Silence  
  
"Answer me"  
  
Quackity spoke up "What no! We're not delusional George"  
  
"Yes we did"  
  
"KARL WE AGREED TO KEEP IT A SECRET"  
  
"WELL HE ASKED IM NOT GONNA LIE"  
  
They almost started bickering again but heard a "Oh thank god it wasn't just me" from George  
  
"Wait you too?" Karl asked  
  
"Yes me too Karl I wouldn't say that if it didn't happen to me too"  
  
"Damn i guess we didn't have to keep it to ourselves. Okay important question, was he hot?" That was Quackity  
  
"What? How is that important?" George asked  
  
"Was he hot?" Quackity asked again this time with Karl chiming in with a "The one we met was really hot"  
  
"Um he was normal looking. You know like a human"  
  
"Okay but was he a hot human looking alien?" Karl asked  
  
"If i don't say it you're gonna bother me about it aren't you" George said in an exasprated tone  
  
"A 100% will, now admit it" Quackity said  
  
"Ugh, yes i guess he was attractive" George begrudgingly answered  
  
A 'woohoo!' was heard from Karl and Quackity before asking more questions  
  
"Did he tell you his name? And what did you help him with?" Quackity said while pushing Karl off himself with a 'You're heavy asshole'  
  
"Yes he did tell me and i helped him with Human Customs and Hobby type stuff plus Sports" George answered taking an apple from the table and biting into it  
  
'that's cause you're tiny, mini man' Karl retorted to Quackity  
  
"Us too actually! I guess they were studying for the same exams then, how cool is that?" Karl said "The one we helped was called Sapnap"   
  
George stilled hearing the name   
  
"And holy shit was he hot, he literally looked like he played american football his whole life"  
  
"Did you say Sapnap?" George asked, just to make sure  
  
"Yes? His name was Sapnap if that's what you're asking" Quackity answered  
  
"Make sure he answers his friends calls next time"  
  
"... what?" Karl and Quackity said at the same time   
  
Quackity continued "Im pretty sure you skipped a few episodes, c'mon we have no idea who you were with"  
  
"Oh sorry, um i was with Dream if that tell you anything, probably not"  
  
Karls eyes lit up with recognition "Oh Dream! He's Sapnaps friend right? Sapnap told us all about him and how great of a dude he was"  
  
"Same here. Basically Dream kidnapped me because he couldn't get the notes from Sapnap" George said flatly  
  
Quackity burst out laughing and Karl giggled  
"Dude he wouldn't get SHIT from Sapnap! His notes were such a mess and completely unreadable because he still couldn't write well in english!" Quackity said between laughs  
  
Karl continued with "I wonder why they couldn't write in their own alien language though"  
  
"I'm guessing it's because it works like a bilingual school" George wondered out loud  
  
"Yeah i think so too" Quackity answered as soon as he stopped laughing  
  
George suddenly felt his phone vibrate  
  
_Dream: Hey i figured this phone thingy out! :)_  
  
' **well this is gonna be an interesting story** ' George thought typing out his answer  
  
_George: Thats great Dream :]_


End file.
